Of Course I Do!
by Tahiri Solo
Summary: A Valentine's Special. Sequel to Merry Christmas, Baby, and starts directly after it.


Of Course I Do!  
By Tahiri Solo  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
Disclaimer: All the characters, places, and such mentioned in this fic are the property of Lucasfilm. I own nothing and am in no way getting paid for this story. Also, if this bears any resemblance to stories written by others, that is purely coincidental. No infringement is intended.  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
A/N: This goes out to Jaya-Sis (Jaina Solo00), who told me how much she liked my lil' Christmas fic, and to jedidanny, who actually gave me the idea of doing a Valentine's Day fic in her review! Thank you so much, you guys!  
Happy Valentine's Day to everyone, and May the Force be with you!  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
A laughing Jaina Solo practically bounded into the room where her family still sat, celebrating. Her right hand gripped one of Zekk's, who had followed her into the room, grinning himself; and her left hand was shoved into her pocket.  
  
Mara raised one red-gold eyebrow as she watched her niece. "You seem awfully happy," she observed. "Just what exactly where you two off doing?"  
  
Normally, Jaina would have blushed and come up with some sort of indignant retort, but now, she only laughed. "Zekk gave me my Christmas present," she said gleefully, and she pulled her hand from her pocket, showing off her new engagement ring. "We're getting married!"  
  
Any Force-sensitive being within a twenty-kilometer radius would have felt the shock reverberating throughout the room. Everyone simply stared at her, stunned.   
  
Jacen was the first one to react. Getting up from where he sat next to his own wife, he picked his sister up and twirled her around, a broad smile on his own face. "Congratulations, Jaya!"  
  
Jaina hugged him back, still laughing.   
  
Anakin, meanwhile, had gone over to Zekk and slapped him on the back. "You ever hurt my sister, I'll kill you," he said in a stern voice that belied the sparkle in his ice blue eyes.  
  
"I'd give my life to protect her. Do you actually think I'd ever do anything to hurt her?"  
  
Anakin grinned. "Nope. We all know you love her."  
  
By this time, Jaina was buried in a mob that consisted of her entire family, including her extended family and friends.  
  
Leia was weeping as she hugged her daughter and soon-to-be son in law. "I knew you two loved each other, but I honestly didn't expect this so soon," she confessed tearfully.  
  
"Neither did I," Jaina replied, hugging her mother again. "Zekk totally surprised me." She flashed a lopsided grin. "Definitely the best surprise anyone's ever given me."  
  
She noticed that her father was standing off to the side, his face a study of resignation.  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Later that night, Jaina and Zekk had managed to slip off and find some time alone. Jaina sat on Zekk's lap, her head on his shoulder. "I've dreamed about this for years," she murmured, "but I never imagined being engaged would feel this good."  
  
Zekk smiled, stroking her cheek. "Somehow, I don't imagine you as the kind of little girl who ran around pretending to be a bride."  
  
Jaina blushed slightly. "That's not what I meant. I didn't 'run around pretending to be a bride'. What I dreamed about was being married to you."  
  
She snuggled up closer against him. "I've loved you for years, you know."  
  
"And you know that I've loved you since the day we first met," Zekk said softly, tenderly lifting her face from his shoulder so that he could kiss her.  
  
Jaina gave a breathy moan into his mouth as he kissed her with a fervent intensity that left her breathless.   
  
When he finally pulled away, Jaina collapsed dramatically back onto the repulsor couch they sat on. She still lay partway across his lap, her legs kicking playfully into the air. "Sith, I love being engaged!"  
  
Zekk laughed. "Did I ever tell you you're beautiful?"  
  
Jaina grinned. "Seems to me you have, but just in case, go ahead and tell me again."  
  
He smiled and did so. In response, Jaina scrambled off his lap, laying on her back on the couch. She snatched his wrist and tugged, with the end result bring him laying on top of her.  
  
Her eyes sparkled as she grabbed his face in her hands and grinned up at him. "You're pretty cute yourself, you know."  
  
Jaina's mouth was open to continue her playful teasing, but before another word could leave it, it was covered warmly by Zekk's.   
  
Jaina kissed him back, her arms twining around him. They simply lay there together, enveloped in each other's arms and a sense of peace that flooded through them both.  
  
That is, until a few minutes later when a dry voice remarked from the doorway, "Getting a little impatient, are we?"  
  
Zekk gently pulled away from Jaina, and she twisted her head around to see her aunt standing there, an amused expression on her face.   
  
"Hi, Aunt Mara," Jaina said cheerfully, not looking at all embarrassed. Zekk smiled and greeted the older woman as well.  
  
"I came to warn you both," Mara said after a moment. "Leia wants to talk to you about the wedding. I suggest you decide everything yourselves before you even start talking to her. She's so enthusiastic about this that I have a feeling she might get somewhat . . . carried away."  
  
Jaina grinned. "That's my mom." Then she turned to Zekk. "How about getting married on Valentine's Day? That would be so romantic."  
  
Zekk smiled. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Mara raised her eyebrows. "Valentine's Day? Isn't that a little soon?"  
  
"Yeah," Jaina replied, "but it's not like we want some big fancy wedding. That's just not our style. We should have plenty of time."  
  
Mara nodded thoughtfully. "Good point. Where do you want to have the wedding?"  
  
Jaina and Zekk looked at each other, then at the exact same moment, grinned and said, "Dhalbreth Square."  
  
"We have a lot of memories there," Jaina added. "And not to mention that's where Zekk proposed."  
  
"You proposed there? Nice." Mara smirked. "That place can be pretty romantic, especially at night."  
  
Jaina chuckled. "We know. We've been there at night enough times." She leaned her head on Zekk's shoulder, and he put his arm around her, pulling her close to him.  
  
Then the door swung open to admit Jaina's mother.   
  
Leia smiled as she saw them. "Good! I've been looking for you two, but I was afraid of interrupting something." Her eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
Jaina rolled hers. "Don't worry, Mom. Mara already did that."  
  
Leia laughed and looked over at her sister in law, who grinned. "Nothing serious, but I assume they were agitated just the same."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you two," Leia said. "You'll get plenty of time alone once you're married." She paused. "Speaking of, that's why I'm here."  
  
"We've already started planning," Jaina said. "We have some definite ideas."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Yep. We're impatient. In fact, we want to have the wedding soon."  
  
Leia's eyebrows rose suspiciously. "How soon? Jaina, you're only twenty one, and Zekk is only twenty four. You don't have to be in such a rush."  
  
"But I love him, I want to be with him forever, and I want forever to start now!"  
  
Leia laughed, a little wistfully. "I know what you mean. Zekk, how do you feel about all this?"  
  
The dark haired young man smiled and kissed Jaina on the cheek. "I feel the exact same way she does. I love her more than anything, and I know I couldn't live without her."  
  
"When were you two thinking about having the wedding?"  
  
Mara smiled evilly at Jaina from behind Leia. *Let's see how this goes over!*  
  
Fighting hard not to giggle, Jaina replied, "Valentine's Day. That would be so romantic."  
  
Leia's eyes widened. "How do you expect to have a wedding that soon?! We need time to PLAN!"  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
It took quite a bit of time and effort, but they eventually, with Mara's help, managed to talk Leia around. However, she insisted upon starting to plan immediately.   
  
The next morning, Leia sat with Zekk holding a datapad and searching through a catalogue of formal menswear. Mara, meanwhile, would be taking Jaina out to shop for a dress.  
  
As Jaina was heading out the door with her aunt, she heard her mother's voice say, "You know, Zekk, sometime before the wedding, maybe we should cut your hair."  
  
Jaina flew back into the room, hands on hips. "Over my dead body! I think his hair is sexy! You are not cutting it!"  
  
Zekk started laughing as he saw the look on Jaina's face, and Mara's laughter could be heard from the hallway.  
  
"Come on, Jaina," Mara called. "I have a feeling Zekk can protect his own hair, and the dresses are waiting!"  
  
Jaina shot her mother another warning look before rushing over to Zekk and giving him a quick kiss before heading off to join her aunt.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
When Jaina got home late that night, she found Zekk taking painkillers, and she winced in sympathy.   
  
"Uh-oh. What did my mother do?"  
  
Zekk turned and gave her a wry smile. "Your aunt was right. Leia is an extremely enthusiastic person."  
  
Jaina went over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Do you still love me?" she murmured playfully into his shirt.  
  
Zekk chuckled and gently raised her face up. The next thing Jaina knew, he was kissing her fiercely.   
  
When he pulled away, he grinned at her. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." She sent him a bright smile. "Tell me you love me again."  
  
Zekk smiled and did so.   
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Within the next several weeks, much of the wedding fell into place. The guest list was made, Zekk's suit was bought, and Jaina even found a dress, with help from Mara.   
  
Figrin Da'an and the Modal Nodes were booked for the event, courtesy of Han and Lando. There were, however, also other bands, considering that the young couple didn't want strictly Bith music at their wedding.  
  
The rest of the little details were quickly being ironed out, and the only major thing left to do was wait.  
  
And to Jaina, that was the worst. She couldn't believe how impatient she was; she'd never been this impatient over anything before. She'd loved Zekk for as long as she'd known him, and she wanted nothing more than to be his wife.   
  
She lay sprawled on her bed, and she smiled as she imagined what married life would be like. Waking up every morning with Zekk laying next to her . . .   
  
Yes, the wedding definitely could not be soon enough.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
And finally, Valentine's Day arrived.   
  
Jaina practically leapt out of bed very early that morning, and almost as soon as she did, the preparations started. Mara fixed her hair, while Leia applied her makeup. The wedding was scheduled for early in the morning, during sunrise, so they had little time to prepare. They were a flurry of activity, until finally, everything was ready.  
  
Leia stared at her daughter in shock. "Jaina," she breathed, tears in her eyes. "My stars . . . I can't believe another one of my babies is getting married . . . my little girl . . . ." Tears formed in her eyes and slid down her cheeks.  
  
Jaina threw her arms around her mother and hugged her. "Mom!" she admonished. "Don't cry, or I'll start crying, and then my makeup will go haywire and we'll have to reapply it! I do not want to go through that again."  
  
Leia laughed and pulled back. "You look beautiful," she said softly.   
  
"Zekk is going to die when he sees you in this getup," Mara added with a wink.  
  
"No cold feet?" Leia asked.   
  
"Nope," Jaina replied, her brandy eyes gleaming. "I'm so happy I'm about to start skipping like a little girl."  
  
Mara chuckled. "Come on. Let's get you out there before you do."  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
The next thing Jaina knew, she was standing at the beginning of a large, white carpet that led to the fountain.   
  
She watched the look on Zekk's face as he saw her, and she knew that Mara had been right, in both picking out the dress and Zekk's reaction to it. It was strapless, and the bodice, which was made of a beautiful satiny fabric, clung tightly to her, while the skirt blossomed at the waist and swished about her as she walked. Long white gloves were on her hands, and her hair was piled up into a elegant knot on top of her head, with curls hanging down to frame her face.  
  
As the music started, Han took his daughter's hand in his, and they began the walk up the aisle.  
  
"You look beautiful, sweetie," Han whispered in her ear as they reached the fountain, where Zekk stood waiting. "I love you. Don't think just because you're married you can ignore your family, either. You're coming to see us. Often. Or else."  
  
Jaina smiled and leaned up to kiss her father's cheek. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered.   
  
Han turned away quickly and walked to join his wife, but not before Jaina noticed the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Zekk took her hand, and Jaina's heart skipped a beat as she looked up into his gentle emerald eyes and realized that they were about to be married.  
  
Years of memories flashed through her head in one heartbeat, of all the times she had spent with Zekk, and as they dissipated new images came to her . . . but not memories. Jaina knew them to be visions of the future, their future, and as she looked into Zekk's eyes she the same promise there.  
  
She soon became aware that her uncle, who was marrying them, was speaking. "Jaina Solo, do you freely bind yourself to this man, to be his companion, partner, aide and comfort for all the days of your life?"  
  
Jaina's mouth lifted into the famous Solo grin, and she felt lightheaded and giddy with happiness. "Of course I do!" 


End file.
